Goodbye
by Kenzie Aloysius
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan pada orang yang kau cintai? Bagaimana rasanya saat kau terlambat membalas pernyataan cintanya? Jika kau tidak bisa meluapkan perasaanmu secara langsung, nyatakanlah semuanya melalui bunga. [Dedicated for #MaknaBungaChallenge]
_Disclaimer:_ Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _Genre:_ Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama

 _Warning:_ OOC, EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran, BoyxBoy

* * *

.

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

.

.

* * *

[ _ **Flashback** _ ]

Keadaan hening itu berubah menjadi riuh bersamaan dengan dibunyikannya peluit tanda permainan telah selesai. Seirin memenangkan Winter Cup tahun ini. Anggota tim basket Seirin bersorak riang atas kemenangan mereka.

Sebaliknya, anggota Rakuzan tertunduk sedih bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak bisa menahan airmata nya. Akashi Seijuurou selaku kapten tim Rakuzan memberikan selamat bagi Seirin. Dia melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut biru muda kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau menang, Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda berambut biru muda itu menyambut tangan Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Kami menang, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersentak mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Dia kemudian tertawa menyadari bahwa dia masih tidak bisa memahami apa yang seorang Kuroko Tetsuya pikirkan. Yah, Akashi terima dia kalah dari pemuda keras kepala di depannya ini. Dan dia tidak menyesal telah bertanding dengannya.

"Baiklah Tetsuya. Tim mu menang."

Kuroko tersenyum senang menanggapi perkataan Akashi.

"Ne Akashi-kun, bisa kita bicara berdua setelah selesai acara ini?"

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu di depan."

"Terimakasih Akashi-kun."

...

"Maaf. Apa Akashi-kun menunggu lama?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang terengah-engah. Sepertinya pemuda itu datang kemari sambil berlari.

"Tidak Tetsuya. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikan itu pada Akashi. Akashi menerima pemberian Kuroko sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 **"Tulip** merah?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Dia tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya itu secara langsung. Akashi sendiri mulai mengerti kenapa Kuroko memberikan bunga tulip itu padanya. Bunga dengan makna cinta.

Akashi merogoh saku celananya lalu memberikan benda yang di ambilnya pada Kuroko.

"Simpan itu sampai aku memberikan jawabanku, Tetsuya."

Akashi mengacak surai pemuda di depannya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak bermaksud menolak cinta Kuroko, dia hanya ingin menyelami lebih jauh tentang bagaimana perasaannya pada sang bayangan.

Kuroko menerima benda itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Aku pasti akan menunggu jawabanmu."

[ _**End**_ ** _of Flashback_** ]

...

"Dimana Kuroko?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu dilontarkan Kagami Taiga saat memasuki gymnasium. Sudah sebulan sejak Seirin memenangkan Winter Cup, dan sudah sebulan juga mereka tidak mendapati sang bayangan disekolah.

" _Baka_ , bukannya kau yang sekelas dengan Kuroko? Harusnya kami yang menanyakan itu."

Kapten tim basket Seirin, Hyuga Junpei, mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan bodoh _kouhai_ nya. Mereka semua sudah mencari keberadaan Kuroko, mulai dari rumah, lapangan basket umum bahkan di Maji Burger pun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba hilang tanpa kabar seperti ini!?"

Kagami mengacak surai merahnya dengan wajah kesal. Semenjak Kuroko tidak ada dia sama sekali tidak semangat untuk latihan. Bahkan tidak jarang ia mendapat pukulan keras dari papan yang biasa dibawa pelatihnya, Aida Riko.

Mereka semua tampak lesu. Trio berisik kelas satu yang biasanya berisik pun tidak banyak bicara sekarang, mereka hanya tertunduk mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kuroko. Tempat itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi. Tapi mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan beberapa orang yang membuka(baca: mendobrak) pintu gym dengan keras.

"Kurokocchiiii~"

"Tetsu, kami datang."

"Kuro-chin.."

"Kuroko, hari ini Aquarius berada diperingkat terbawah. Aku membawakanmu lucky item nanodayo."

"Tetsuya."

Seirin speechless menatap para tamu yang tidak diundang itu. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiseki no Sedai, mantan tim basket Kuroko dulu saat smp. Mereka saling bertatapan, bingung ingin bicara apa.

Aida menghela nafas merasakan suasana canggung di tempat itu. Dia kemudian maju beberapa langkah agar berhadapan dengan Kisedai.

"Kuroko-kun tidak ada disini."

Akashi Seijuurou meneliti seluruh ruangan, dan memang tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Ia kemudian menatap seluruh anggota Seirin dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Tetsuya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi yang seolah menyalahkan timnya membuat Kagami angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja kami tidak melakukan apapun pada teman kami sendiri. Kuroko sudah menghilang sejak pertandingan Winter Cup lalu."

"Ehh!? Kurokocchi menghilang ssu? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Bercanda mu tidak lucu, _Bakagami_."

"Aku akan menghancurkan kalian kalau sampai Kuro-chin terluka.."

"Aku setuju nanodayo. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padanya 'nodayo."

"Diam kalian semua."

Perkataan Akashi berhasil membuat gym yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi hening. Mereka tidak berani menentang perintah Akashi karena mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Akashi kemudian mengambil handphone nya lalu mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Mereka masih terdiam sambil menatap sang _emperor_ , menunggunya bicara.

"Tetsuya di rumah sakit."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat suasana menjadi kacau kembali. Banyak dari mereka yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Akashi. Bagi mereka, mustahil pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu bisa masuk rumah sakit. Walaupun tubuhnya tampak kurus tapi dia terlihat sehat-sehat saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Tetsu di rumah sakit, Akashi?"

Keadaan mulai kembali hening. Benar juga, bagaimana Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko sekarang berada di rumah sakit? Padahal tadi dia hanya mengetik-ngetikkan sesuatu di handphone nya.

"Setelah Winter Cup berakhir aku memberikan gantungan handphone pada Tetsuya. Benda itu sudah kumasuki alat pelacak, jadi aku bisa tahu dimana Tetsuya sekarang."

Akashi menjelaskan itu dengan tenang. Dia menyadari perubahan ekspresi semua orang di gym, tetapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumah sakit itu dan meminta penjelasan Tetsuya. Kalian boleh ikut kalau mau." Ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah Seirin.

...

"Kami ingin menjenguk pasien bernama Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar... Kuroko-san berada di kamar 301 lantai 2."

"Terimakasih ssu~" Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada perawat itu, membuat si perawat memerah dan bahkan pingsan. Siapa yang tidak kenal Kise Ryouta? Sang model tampan yang memiliki banyak fans itu meman sedang naik daun. Jadi tidak heran saat ada beberapa wanita yang menyapanya sambil melemparkan senyum malu.

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke hati sang pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu, pengecualian untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda imut tersebut berhasil merebut hatinya bahkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Mulai saat itu, Kise Ryouta menyatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai perempuan. Walaupun begitu, teman-teman se timnya dulu -Kisedai- tidak keberatan dengan itu. Karena sebenarnya mereka juga menyukai sang bayangan.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor kamar Kuroko, mereka segera menuju ke sana. Bukan suasana sepi dan tenang yang selalu ada di rumah sakit tetapi mereka melihat beberapa suster dan seorang dokter yang lari tergesa-gesa ke salah satu ruangan.

Mereka semua ikut panik menyadari bahwa dokter itu masuk ke ruangan Kuroko.

Akashi menahan salah satu lengan suster yang lewat di sebelahnya kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi pada teman kami?"

"Ah kalian teman Kuroko-san? Etto.. Keadaannya tiba-tiba memburuk, tetapi dokter sudah menanganinya. Maaf saya harus membantu yang lain."

Perawat itu pergi setelah menjelaskan keadaan Kuroko. Mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Wajah mereka terlihat marah, sedih dan khawatir. Mereka marah karena Kuroko tidak mengatakan apapun, sedih karena harus melihat temannya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik dan khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda berambut biru itu.

...

Seirin dan Kisedai menunggu cukup lama di depan kamar Kuroko sampai seorang dokter keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?"

Akashi yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran dokter itu pun langsung bertanya. Dia semakin panik saat menatap wajah sang dokter yang terlihat sedih. Untuk kali ini Akashi memohon agar prediksinya salah.

"Maaf.. Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain."

Sayangnya permohonan Akashi tidak terkabul. Sang bayangan kini telah benar-benar pergi. Akashi bersandar pada tembok kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya. Biarlah dia anggap lemah tapi untuk kali ini, dia sangat ingin menangis.

 _'Tetsuya, kau sudah menjatuhkanku saat Winter Cup dulu dan sekarang saat aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu padamu, kau kembali menjatuhkanku. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami, Tetsuya? Bukankah kami temanmu? Bukankah aku orang yang kau cintai?'_

Setelah mendengar perkataan dokter itu, mereka tidak bisa menahan airmata yang berontak ingin keluar. Kise mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kemudian mengacak surainya diiringi dengan teriakan frustasi.

 _'Kau kejam, Kurokocchi.. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit? Aku tidak masalah jika tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku ini, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengatakan kata perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya padamu ssu..'_

Mereka semua bersedih karena kehilangan teman yang sangat berharga bagi mereka. Koridor rumah sakit tersebut pun dipenuhi isakan pilu dari pemuda-pemudi itu.

...

Prosesi pemakaman Kuroko dilakukan 3 hari setelahnya. Banyak saudara, kerabat, dan teman-teman yang datang untuk memberi salam perpisahan pada sang surai biru. Tidak terkecuali para Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka membawa beberapa karangan bunga yang nantinya akan dipersembahkan untuk Kuroko.

Wajah-wajah yang hadir diliputi oleh kesedihan. Tak jarang, beberapa wanita yang mengenal Kuroko, seperti Momoi dan Riko, meneteskan airmata nya. Mereka tidak menyangka Kuroko Tetsuya yang mereka kenal kuat ternyata memiliki penyakit kanker yang cukup parah.

Satu persatu dari mereka maju ke altar tempat dimana peti berisikan jasad Kuroko yang terbaring kaku.

Kise berjalan ke depan dengan setangkai **Daffodil** kuning di tangannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Kurokocchi." Ia taruh bunga dengan lambang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu di samping tubuh Kuroko. "Kurokocchi ..."

Aomine menyusul dan berdiri di samping Kise. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia letakan sebuket **Cyclamen** merah di atas tangan Kuroko. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang dalam saat menyerahkan bunga dengan makna selamat tinggal itu. "Tetsu ..."

Midorima meletakkan setangkai **Garland of Roses** di samping wajah Kuroko. "Bunga ini melambangkan rasa terimakasih atas segala kebaikan. Aku berikan itu untukmu nanodayo." Jika dilihat lebih teliti, di balik wajah datar itu Midorima menyembunyikan ekspresi pilu nya. "Kuroko ..."

"Aku berikan ini sebagai tanda perpisahan.." Murasakibara meletakan setangkai **Michaelmas Daisy** berwarna ungu di samping tubuh Kuroko. Cemilan yang dibawa nya tidak dihiraukan. Dia memandang sedih wajah Kuroko yang tampak semakin pucat itu. "Kuro-chin ..."

Akashi menghampiri mereka. Dia kemudian meletakan sebuket **Sweet Pea** beserta setangkai bunga **Purple Hyacinth** di samping wajah Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengelus lembut pipi dingin Kuroko. "Aku berikan Purple Hyacinth sebagai permintaan maafku, Tetsuya. Sweet Pea sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk saat- saat menyenangkan yang kau berikan. Dan juga itu berarti ..."

 _'...selamat tinggal'_ Mereka menggumamkan kalimat itu secara bersamaan diikuti dengan jatuhnya air dari mata masing-masing.

* * *

A/N: Cerita ini dibuat untuk diikutsertakan dalam _**#MaknaBungaChallenge .**_ Awalnya saya kesulitan mencari makna bunga yang pas buat Kisedai berikan pada Kuroko :3 Dan setelah dicari lebih lanjut... inilah hasilnya~ *sfx: plok plok plok* Yah.. Walaupun bagian ending nya agak kurang ngena karena saya kehabisan kata-kata, semoga para Readers suka..

Terakhir, Arigatou buat yang udah baca fict saya. Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review..


End file.
